The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a conventional re-tractable handle assembly has a fixed seat 25, a grip device 24 disposed in the fixed seat 25, a pair of cubic blocks 260, a pair of driven rods 26, a pair of inner pipes 19, a pair of middle pipes 20, a pair of outer pipes 21, a base seat 27, a pair of first positioning devices 100, and a pair of second positioning devices 100. The fixed seat 25 has two oblong apertures 251. The grip device 24 has a U-shaped seat 243 disposed in the fixed seat 25, a button plate 247 disposed in the U-shaped seat 243, two springs 248 disposed between the button plate 247 and the U-shaped seat 243, and a cover plate 245 engaging with the button plate 247. The U-shaped seat 243 has two downward sleeves 244 matching the oblong apertures 251 of the fixed seat 25. The cover plate 245 has a center hole 246. The inner pipes 19 are inserted through the downward sleeves 244. The cubic blocks 260 are inserted in the inner pipes 19. The base seat 27 has two upward sleeves 28 for receiving the outer pipes 21. The driven rods 26 are inserted in the inner pipes 19. The inner pipes 19 are inserted in the middle pipes 20. The middle pipes 20 are inserted in the outer pipes 21. Each of the inner pipes 19 has a circular hole 191. Each of the middle pipes 20 has a round hole 22. Each of the outer pipes 21 has a circular aperture 23 and a round aperture 240. Each of the first positioning devices 100 is disposed on a bottom of the corresponding inner pipe 19. Each of the second positioning devices 100 is disposed on a bottom of the corresponding middle pipe 20. Each of the first and the second positioning devices 100 has a mount 1, a cover block 6 engaging with the mount 1, a shaft 5, and a movable block 4. The mount 1 has a channel 2 for receiving the movable block 4, a hollow column 3 for receiving the shaft 5, an inner post 7, and a bottom groove 13. The cover block 6 has an inner pillar 10 and a hook plate 14. The shaft 5 has an end protrusion 9 and two lateral posts 18. An elastic element 11 is disposed in the mount 1 and the inner post 7 is inserted in the elastic element 11. The movable block 4 has a bottom portion 16, a top portion 15, two lateral slant holes 17, and a bottom post 8 disposed on the bottom portion 16. The hook plate 14 is inserted in the bottom groove 13 of the mount 1. A coiled spring 12 is disposed between the inner pillar 10 and the end protrusion 9 of the shaft 5. The lateral posts 18 are inserted through the lateral slant holes 17 of the movable block 4. The movable block 4 moves along the channel 2 of the mount 1. The shaft 5 moves along the hollow column 3 of the mount 1. The movable block 4 is pushed upward by the elastic element 11. The lateral posts 18 moves along the lateral slant holes 17 of the movable block 4. When the button plate 247 is pressed downward, the driven rods 26 are driven to press the movable block 4 downward. Then the shaft 5 enters the hollow column 3 of the mount 1. However, a user should press the button plate 247 forcefully.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle assembly which can be operated easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle assembly which can be assembled easily.
Accordingly, a retractable handle assembly comprises a fixed seat, a grip device disposed in the fixed seat, a pair of cubic blocks, a pair of driven rods, a pair of inner pipes, a pair of middle pipes, a pair of outer pipes, a base seat, a pair of first positioning devices, and a pair of second positioning devices. The fixed seat has two oblong apertures. The grip device has a U-shaped seat disposed in the fixed seat, a button plate disposed in the U-shaped seat, two springs disposed between the button plate and the U-shaped seat, and a cover plate engaging with the button plate. The U-shaped seat has two downward sleeves matching the oblong apertures of the fixed seat. The cover plate has a center hole. The inner pipes are inserted through the downward sleeves, The cubic blocks are inserted in the inner pipes. The base seat has two upward sleeves for receiving the outer pipes. The driven rods are inserted in the inner pipes. The inner pipes are inserted in the middle pipes. The middle pipes are inserted in the outer pipes. Each of the inner pipes has a circular hole. Each of the middle pipes has a round hole. Each of the outer pipes has a circular aperture and a round aperture. Each of the first positioning devices is disposed on a bottom of the corresponding inner pipe. Each of the second positioning devices is disposed on a bottom of the corresponding middle pipe. Each of the first and the second positioning devices has a mount, a clamp device, a hollow cube, a plug, a helical spring, and a coiled spring. The mount has two lateral slide channels, a guide channel, and an oblong hole communicating with the guide channel. The clamp device has two elastic arms and two end posts disposed on the elastic arms. The hollow cube has a chamber, a U-shaped stepped flange, an opening, two lateral slant holes, and a disk. The plug has a column and a pillar. The plug is disposed in the chamber of the hollow cube. The column is confined by the U-shaped stepped flange. The helical spring is disposed between the plug and the hollow cube. The pillar is inserted in the helical spring. The coiled spring is inserted in the guide channel of the mount. The hollow cube is inserted in the guide channel of the mount. The elastic arms are inserted in the lateral slide channels of the mount. The end posts are inserted in the lateral slant holes of the hollow cube.